createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Solos
Solos is the third Shard of Create This World. It has insofar been the most popular shard on createthisworld. Some things of note about the world is that it has a cyclic insanity purge that kills essentially all life. It also has a species of mega-fauna, appropriately called Titans, which roam the world in great cyclic migrations. Rules and Themes The Map Political Map (Western continent is called Aelos, and the eastern continent is called Deulos) The Nations Notable Non-Nations Brief History 2000-1000 Ancient Titan Cycle: 'After seeing life wiped out by the Purge, Solos finally begins to see order restore itself. The demons that rampaged across the land gradually recede to the Belcanus Mountains. The first Titans appear. Communities begin developing in scattered protected pockets. A strong community takes hold near the central mountain range on Aelos. Religious practices emerge in the northwestern island of Runo. On Deulos, a tribe of avian beings called Araca gains strength in a protected valley. '~1000 ATC: '''Tâlreth emerges as the first great kingdom on Aelos. The Araca form the Empire of the Sun on Deulos and begin a reign of conquest that forces many peoples across the sea to Aelos. The Voskenrath flee from Runo to the mountains of Vosk. The Dunwick first emerge in the south, and the last demons are forced underground. '''1000-0 ATC: '''The various nations of Aelos begin to form, seeing a period of accelerated technology growth, possibly steered by supernatural forces. The practice of magic becomes common, and people learn of the various powerful properties of Titan blood and bone, if they ever find a way to bring a Titan down to harvest it. 1 MTC: ' First Meeting of Nations. A group of delegates from various countries come together for the first time. The name Solos is decided upon for their world '''4 MTC' Duncan O'Hare finishes exploring the Great Forest. 48-50 MTC: '''First major war of the Modern Titan Cycle. The nation of Parsica declares a Blood Crusade against the Covenant of Triskaia. Parsica initially occupies a large section of southwestern Triskaia, but is blocked by the Triskaian army on the way to the capital of Belwraith. This turns into the most phenomenal display of magic casting seen thus far when the most powerful magic users on both sides — the Witch-Priest Bellawrenna, and the Aeseputor Yeranos Gevinae — enter a duel. Both are killed. The war is effectively ended, a treaty signed, and Parsica returns back to its own territory. '''92 MTC: '''Second Meeting of Nations. The Solos Coalition of Trade and Exploration is founded, with Vitmar, Ewryn, and Cark being the primary members. '''94-96 MTC: '''An international incident occurs when Parsica decides to invade Belooga. Ewryn and Triskaia take the Beloogan side, while newcomers to international relations Cark send their navy to assist Parsica. Diplomatic pressures eventually cause Parsica to cease the attack. '''96 MTC: '''Before leaving Belooga, the Parsican Aeseputor Seprius Murcetorix placed a curse on Beloogan farmlands rendering them barren. This prompted a starvation crisis in Belooga, and a coalition of nations called upon Parsica to answer for war crimes. Parsica takes the charges into their own hands and Murcetorix is exiled for his actions. '''97 MTC: '''Seprius Murcetorix returns, having used his considerable magic power to raise an army of dark minions. With this army, called the Seprian Horde, he returns to Parsica and conquers his old country. Then he turns his attention to the rest of Solos. '''98-100 MTC: '''Already with the Seprian Horde under his command, Seprius decides to open a rift between Solos and the chaotic Void that lies beyond it. From this rift he summons the Beast of Azenhael, a tremendous demonic entity that has caused havoc in other Shards across the Multiverse. Riding the Beast as his steed, Seprius unleashes the Seprian Horde on Solos. The nations of Aelos band together to fight against the Horde. Triskaia suffers the most for its proximity to former Parsica. The alliance is bolstered by the appearance of several armies from the distant shard of Adratal, who accidentally came to Solos when the rift was opened. A tremendous battle raged. The secretive Sabian Order, dedicated to controlling dark magics, finally revealed themselves to join the fight. The Elder Sabian, with the Void Witch Bellasaxa, and the aging aeseputor of former Parsica, Sofestra Gevinae, managed to banish the Beast back into the Void, and sent Seprius into retreat. '''100 MTC: '''The first official voyage under the banner of the Solos Coalition of Trade and Exploration is launched east from Vitmark. It establishes a colony on the island of Fjarren, but a further voyage to the continent of Deulos does not return. '''103 MTC: Chayanism is founded by Chay, the Infinite One. 100-110 MTC: '''Civil War breaks out in Triskaia and most of the Witch-Priests are killed. The three who remain begin journeying across Aelos to raise allies for their cause. A coalition is eventually formed with the Ewwa, Balmercians, Mawadaichii, and Voskenrath to retake Triskaia. At this same time, Cark begins a brutal and bloody inquisition to rout out the followers of the Cult of Omegon. '''110-120 MTC: '''Seprius Murcetorix returns with another army of demons. But this time he has joined forces with Julius Gage, a Carkish mage who made a pact with an entity named Ofiar and became even more powerful than Seprius. These demons first took over Cark, and then directed an attack at the Sabian Order, in retaliation for the role they had played in defeating the Beast of Azenhael, and their continuing efforts to combat demons. Millions of demons attacked the Sabic stronghold, while the Order used all the magic at their disposal to combat the force. The Sabian Order eventually prevailed when the Void Witch Bellasaxa sealed away Seprius along with the army, but Elder Sabian was lost in the process. Julius Gage returned to Cark to bide his time. '''120 MTC: '''The Great Titan Shift. A strange cosmic event occurs that causes the Titans to abandon their traditional paths that they have held to for over a thousand years. There is a brief surge of aggression in the Titans, that causes devastation to most nations upon Aelos. Some nations are wiped out altogether. When the madness clears, the Titans return to their old behaviours, but now with new migratory paths. Several population centres are destroyed and people are forced to relocate. '''120 MTC: '''Battle of Yatacawa Fields, a major event in the shaping of the political environment in post-imperial Ebohesa. '''123 MTC: Civil war breaks out in Vadam. 140 MTC: '''The third Meeting of Nations takes place in Ewryn. While there, a mysterious visitor unveils several new and exciting pieces of technology. '''140-180 MTC: Period of rapid reconstruction and political redevelopment in Hacresia, following the dissolution of Ancrovia. Hacresia returns to its former place as a significant geopolitical region, headed by the Empire of Meroi. 140-200 MTC: '''The discoveries at the last Meeting of Nations trigger a period of rapid technological development on Aelos. Firearms become ubiquitous, and printing technologies speed the dissemination of knowledge as never before. However, some nations find themselves fragmenting, as they dispute over how best to use this technology. The Carkish Inquisition breaks off to form its own state in the north. '''230-240 MTC: '''The first successful voyages to the continent of Deulos are finally completed. The first permanent colony in the new world is set up by Ewryn, now called the United Socialist Republic of Ewda. Colonists find themselves clashing with the ancient Empire of the Sun, which still holds considerable territory there. '''260 MTC: '''The mysterious and reclusive order of Satreir begins sending out emissaries to interact with the nations of Aelos for the first time. '''265 MTC: '''The Inquisition launches an attack against Satreir. '''299 MTC: Following Meitanan aggresions, the Chayanist Empire conquers vast swaths of Setnu lands. Negotiations with the empires of Trestia and Meroi are unsuccessful, and the armies of Chay sweep through Hacresia in an event known as the Chayanist Conquest of Hacresia. This leads to a quick but decisive war between the Chayanist and Meroian Empires, resulting in a massive reshaping the political environment of the area. '300 MTC: '''Religious fracturing of Seprianity leads to the formation of the free state of Bruca, which ultimately becomes an Ewda Republic. '''303 MTC: '''Meroi annexes the free state of Carderia, provoking war against the USRE. The war never officially concluded, but was eventually ended by the presence of the Purge. '~300+ MTC: '''A new Purge begins. The rift between Solos and the Void that had been sealed begins to open again. Demonic entities spill out. Julius Gage attempts to create an alliance to combat the Purge, but the other leaders of Solos doubt his intentions. Some nations seek magical means of exodus before the end. Others choose simply to die on their own terms. The Void Witch Bellasaxa gathers a small group of survivors and spirits them out of Solos into the Void, kept safe within a protective bubble. The Sabaxas Order creates a hidden underground safehold to keep their few remaining members safe while Solos resets itself. And Julius Gage, having ascended to god-like status, is the last thing left at the end. The Races of Commonplace :Humans :Dragons (Eidran) :Ewwa :Voskenrath - Vosken, Nirkana, and Draz :Araca / Balmercian :A'vki :Selvak of Legend :Prêska :... : The Titans List of titans Category:Shards Category:Solos